Sealtiel O'Shaughnessy
Schyuler O'Shaughnessy is a half-American, half-Irish to begin with. He came from a rich Irish family who had an estate in the plains of central USA and a giant house in New York City, where they currently live. They moved into the country when Schyuler was still three months old in his mother's womb. He had everything he wanted in his life: a private and expensive school and a productive job. He started to work as a businessman right after he finished college. He continued his master's degree while he worked. He was a complete haggard, working all day and studying at weekends. He even have to watch over his family's estate sometimes when his parents are away in an important conference abroad. He didn't have enough time to have fun or give time to himself. He wished to go back to his roots, Ireland sometime, but he knew the chances were narrow, despite his parents' approval. He couldn't leave his work behind. But there came a time where he had to leave America and go to China to work there. He left for the capital of China, Beijing two weeks after he was given the notice. He will work there for the next five years. He expected that his life will be even more hectic and difficult, as he is English-speaking, not Chinese-speaking. Fair enough, a beautiful Chinese woman who worked as a Chinese to English translator. At first, Schyuler thought she's beautiful, no romantic feelings. Once, they went to a private bar with his co-workers and friends to celebrate Christmas. No one knew that Schyuler and the Chinese woman will unknowingly have an affair due to drunknness. After a few days, he mustered up his courage to confess to her. That is when he knew the woman he loved is pregnant. He was confused. How did he become the father of the child? Actually, the woman he met is Apate and like other children, she can be of a liar. She lied that she had intercourse with another man a few weeks ago and that the man left him for realizing their activity resulted into her pregnancy. She asked him to be the father of the unborn child and that it will be the proof that he loves her, in which Schyuler quickly agreed. They weren't married until Sealtiel's birth to avoid being known by other people. They only became live-in partners, though lovers. Unbeknownst to Schyuler's knowledge, his love for her was meant for nothing. Which means, Aporia was just playing with him. When Sealtiel was born, Apate quickly left them, leaving Schyuler deeply crushed and heartbroken. How could someone who asked for his love, will leave them and disappear like smoke? Questions circled his mind as he was enveloped in depression. He fell into drinks, smoking and alcohol during his dark times. But after a lot of thinking, he had his resolve. He looked into the light of life again and raised Sealtiel with his full effort and care. He went back to America after his contract and told his parents about the child he's bringing with him. He said he was adopted, which was half-true and half-lie. He said he wanted more than just a woman in his life. He wanted a child he can love and support. Who knew that the quiet small-eyed baby grew up to be a very mischievous prankster? He caused disaster at the house which made him suffer hours of lessons on good manners and right conduct. He always gets dirty running and tripping on the dirt outside. He even purposely dives on the large pond in their garden. He's a big pain in the neck but despite all of his stupidity and antics, he's a very lovable child. He was sent to the school his stepfather attended in and he carried all his mischiefs there. He was always put on the verge of expulsion every year. No one can beat his pranks at school, even the noisiest ones at class. As said, he was on the verge of expulsion. He continued his mischief at his school. He was considered the worst student of all. Complaints poured down like rain to his father. His lastest act of mischief was hitting the ceiling lamp of his classroom with a volleyball. Then he turned the lights on and off, causing open electrical short-circuiting. When he was on the run with the school staff, he rolled the garbage cans that stopped them from chasing him. He went out the school and to his house. He may have outrun them, but he is still not safe. The school will notify his father of what he had done. And frankly, he felt concerned. His father was the one covering up for him. He also felt fear. He was a disgrace to the family. He decided that for everything to end, he must leave his home and go somewhere else. He packed some of his clothes, some food, money and his phone just in case. He went out before his dad went home from work and walked along the streets. He technically didn't have any plan. He didn't know where to go or what to do after that. He now worried more about himself than his dad. He survived a day on the streets, much to his surprise. Manhattan was a giant place. He was completely lost in the sea of skyscrapers and buildings. To clear things off his mind, he decided to visit Long Island. He knows the place because he was taken there a few times when he was a child. He practically knew how to get there. He ate his remaining food upon arriving. He decided to go to Long Island Sound to plan what he will do in peace. Upon arriving, he noticed the great clump of trees at a distance. His curiosity got ahead of him so he went to check it out. Night was falling on Long Island, which made things harder for him. He was in the middle of a forest. He lost track of time and his steps back. He didn't had any choice but to go in further. He heard a rustle of leaves. It wasn't him. He wouldn't mind his own sounds. He listened carefully as he walked. The rustling grew louder by the minute. His panic grew by the minute. He began to run blindly, just hoping he wouldn't catch up with the maker of the noise. He ran so fast that he bumped into something. It let out a loud grunt. The impact was hard he fell down, confused. He looked up and saw a person. No, it ain't. But it was. And it wasn't. He was confused enough. He looked up, it was a guy. He looked down, it had weird feet. Maybe he was hallucinating. He shook his head and nothing happened. The weird guy offered his hand. He grabbed it nervously and got up slowly then backing away. The guy said "Are you alright? Are you hurt" He replied in a nervous tone, "N-no." The guy explained where he is and who he is. He's a satyr, he said. Sealtiel didn't believe him. He sensed he was a demigod so he persuaded him to go with him. He noticed he looked tired and hungry so he persuaded him more. He finally gave up for the sake of his necessities. The satyr smiled and gladly took hi m to camp, where he was claimed.